


Stating Intentions

by Bellakitse



Series: 30 days of Tarlos [27]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Nervous TK, Romance, Teasing Carlos, Teasing Owen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24954478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse
Summary: “TK, if you don’t stop fidgeting, I am going to tie you to the flag pole and leave you there.”*TK worries in the kitchen of the firehouse while Carlos and his dad talk in his office, it distracts Paul from his cooking with his fidgeting.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: 30 days of Tarlos [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769356
Comments: 19
Kudos: 377





	Stating Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> 30 days of Tarlos - Day 27

TK Strand is not acting weird – just because he keeps shuffling around in the kitchen to the point that Paul has all but stopped preparing lunch to glare at him does not mean he’s acting weird. Maybe he’s a little restless, perhaps he’s a bit nervous, but he’s not being weird.

“TK, if you don’t stop fidgeting, I am going to tie you to the flag pole and leave you there.”

“ _Yeah_?” TK asks distractedly, with a scoff as he looks over in the direction of his father’s office. “You and what army.”

Paul laughs loudly and sarcastically; it’s enough to drag TK’s attention back to his friend. He looks at him just in time to see him flex. “I don’t need an army, pretty boy,” Paul says, pointing at his bulging muscles. “These will do just fine.”

TK looks Paul over, appreciating his flex even if his friend is threatening to use them against him. “Whatever,” he mumbles, turning to look back towards his father’s door. He taps his fingers on the counter as he stares.

“You wouldn’t happen to be this jittery because a certain Officer of the law with even more impressive muscles than me is in the office with your dad right now, right?” Paul questions, a knowing look on his face when TK snaps his head back towards him.

“No,” he answers, cringing when it comes out louder than he would like. He takes a breath, letting it out slowly.

“ _No_ ,” he repeats at a more acceptable volume. “Why would that make me nervous? Dad likes Carlos, and Carlos likes my dad. Just because we have officially started dating, and this is the first time they have been alone since Carlos and I decided to be a couple, doesn’t mean I need to be nervous. I mean, sure, my dad has never liked _any_ of my boyfriends, and I like Carlos _so much_ , and if my dad doesn’t like him, I’ll be crushed. But that is no reason to be nervous or jittery. I’m fine; everything is fine.”

Paul stares at him with a raised eyebrow. “Yeah, man,” he says slowly and disbelieving. “You sound _totally_ fine.”

TK shoots him a dirty look. “Shut up, Paul,” he tells him, scowling when his childish tone makes Paul laugh.

“Aww, pouty TK has come out to play,” Paul teases him with a smirk, it makes TK roll his eyes before he shakes his head at his own silliness.

“I’m being ridiculous, aren’t I?” he questions his friend, watching as the smirk goes away and is replaced with a kind understanding look.

“Maybe a little,” he says gently. “But it’s understandable; you want them to get along. You and your dad are super close, and I think your feelings for Carlos are – “

“Really strong,” TK finishes for his friend when he trails off.

Paul nods at him. “You really like him, huh?” he asks softly, but they both know it’s not really a question.

Out of everyone, Paul is the only one that has spent time with Carlos and TK alone, and TK knows his observant friend didn’t miss their closeness the night they went dancing. Back then, TK was still fooling himself into thinking that Carlos was just a friend he liked to get naked with, now after his accident and the day of the solar flares, TK can’t pretend that’s still the case. Not when Carlos sends his heart racing with every sweet smile and soft touch he gives him.

“Yeah,” he answers, his voice low. “I really do.”

“He really likes you too,” Paul tells him, and TK can’t help the way it makes his heart jump. Carlos hasn’t been shy about letting him know he cares about him, but it means a lot to know that others can see it too.

“Which is why,” he continues. “Even though you have nothing to worry about because Cap and Carlos already respect each other, whatever is happening in the office is going to be fine,” Paul reassures him with a smile. “They have how much they love you in common.”

TK gasps at Paul’s words, staring at him with wide eyes as Paul continues to smile.

“You should have seen him when you got shot, TK,” he says with a shake of his head, frowning as he remembers those days. “We were all worried, man, and your dad was strong, but we could see how scared he was. Carlos couldn’t hide it though; when he sat with you, he would watch you like he was scared if he blinked you would disappear. We all took one look at his face when he got to the hospital and knew he was in deep with you.”

TK swallows hard, he’d known Carlos had been at the hospital, but this is the first time anyone has told him how he reacted to him being hurt.

He opens his mouth to say something; he’s not sure what – his head and heart are racing at the thought that Carlos might love him, the hopeful thump of his heart tells him how much he likes the idea – only for his dad’s office to open, his dad and Carlos walking out with smiles on their faces.

He jerks forward, his face turning red when they look over at him and Paul, catching his stare.

“Hey,” Carlos says softly as he and his dad walk into the kitchen, he comes to stand next to him, placing his hand on his back.

“Hey,” he answers just as quietly, leaning into the touch. “Everything okay?” he questions, looking at his father pointedly. It makes Owen grin.

“Yes, Carlos just brought over some paperwork,” his dad answers him, continuing only after TK has let out a breath. “And then I asked him about his intentions with you before showing him some baby pictures.”

“Your bowl cut phase was super cute,” Carlos adds, the corners of his mouth quirking upward.

“ _Dad_ ,” he whines as Paul snickers, and his dad smiles. “Why?”

Owen shrugs easily, unconcerned about his embarrassment. “It’s my right as a father, and you were a cute kid.”

TK shakes his head, letting out a deep sigh. “You’re so embarrassing,” he groans, it makes Carlos chuckle as he moves his hand to wrap it around his shoulder, pulling him to his chest. TK goes easily, seeking his boyfriend’s comfort as he tucks his face into the crook of his neck.

“Come on, Strickland,” he hears his father say as he moves around the kitchen. “Let's go see what the rest of the team is doing.”

“What about lunch, Cap?” Paul asks as he follows him. “TK was being annoying and didn’t let me finish.”

“Yeah, he’s like that,” Owen jokes, grinning at him when he picks his head up to scowl at him. “We’ll order lunch today, my treat for you putting up with TK.”

TK huffs. “ _Rude_ ,” he calls out to them as they leave him and Carlos alone.

Carlos laughs again, his amusement clear. When TK pulls back to shoot him a look, Carlos simply grins back at him.

“Did he really show you pictures of me as a kid?” he questions, blushing when Carlos’ smile grows even bigger.

“The one of you with his helmet on?” Carlos starts, his brown eyes shining. “He said you were four in that one, is the most adorable thing I have ever seen.”

“And did he really question you about your intentions?” he asks, letting out a groan when Carlos gives him an amused wince. “Oh my god.”

“It wasn’t that bad,” he promises. He runs his hands up and down TK’s shoulders reassuringly. “He just had some concerns and wanted to know where my head is at.”

“What did you tell him?” TK questions hesitantly, holding his breath when Carlos looks at him lovingly.

“I told him that you are important to me,” Carlos starts, he takes his hands off TK’s shoulders to cup his face. “And then I told him that I care about you, that all I want is to make you feel happy and safe with me.”

TK licks his lips, his breath catching when Carlos’ eyes drift down to his mouth.

“I want to make you happy, TK,” Carlos whispers. “I want to make you smile and laugh. I want to make you feel loved, baby.”

TK tugs at the hands on his face, bringing them down to his waist as he wraps his arms around Carlos’ neck, pressing his body against his. “I do,” he whispers, his mouth inches away from Carlos’ full lips. “Every time you listen to me, touch me, smile at me, I know how much you care.”

“Thank you for that,” he whispers as he brushes his lips against Carlos’, his stomach clenching at the small needy sound his boyfriend makes.

“Always,” he whispers back roughly, and TK knows he means it. He closes his eyes just as Carlos kisses him, proving not only with words but with action that he means what he says, letting TK feel that he is indeed, _loved_.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://bellakitse.tumblr.com/)


End file.
